Nuestro tiempo de Disfrutar
by lintaishomx
Summary: Gracias a una pelea de parejas Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame y Rin deciden irse para disfrutar un mes entero de livertad en la epoca de Kagome viajando por todo el mundo dejando a sus maridos a cargo de los niños entren y descubran estas aventuras divertidas!
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestro tiempo de disfrutar**

Capitulo 1.

Ya habían pasado 12 años desde que naraku fue destruido por el grupo de inuyasha, 9 desde que Kagome regreso al sengoku y se caso con inuyasha y las cosas sucedieron así, primero lograron salvar la vida de Kikyo y ella vivía feliz en la aldea junto con un hombre llamado Tsukune, inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron dos hijas la mayor Sakura de 6 años de edad igualita a inuyasha pero con el carácter de su madre y Hitomi de 4 años idéntica a Kagome pero con el carácter de su padre (para desgracia de su madre), Kagome seguía igual de joven a pesar de los años gracias a la mordida de pertenencia de inuyasha{1}, Sango y miroku seguían igual de jóvenes, nadie sabia como le hacían pero ni miroku ni sango pensaban contarlo, ellos vivían en paz con sus dos hijas de 12 años Hikari y Akira y su hijo menor de apenas 8 años Ryu, Koga y Ayame viven con su hija de 11 años llamada shaoran que es igualita a Ayame, y por ultimo Rin y sesshomaru ellos vivían en el castillo del Oeste como Lord y Lady, ella al cumplir 18 se fue a vivir con sesshomaru al castillo y tres meses después la hizo su esposa (dios sabe como dejo su orgullo para emparejarse con una humana) y ahora tenían a una pequeña niña de 3 años llamada Hinata de pelo plateado como el padre y con sus marcas en la piel y los ojos color avellana de la madre.

Estas son nuestras parejas como vivían en paz pero quien pensaría que por una pelea las chicas se irían a una gran aventura…

Continuara


	2. peleas de pareja

**Nuestro tiempo de disfrutar**

**Antes que nada hola, jejeje, gracias por leer mi historia les prometo que no se arrepentirán, este es mi primer fics así que disfruten. En cuanto al capitulo anterior {1} gracias a que inuyasha mordió a Kagome en el cuello (como signo de pertenencia) ella vivirá igual de joven y los mismos años que viva inuyasha, lo mismo pasa con sesshomaru y rin. **

**Sin mas disfruten el primer capitulo!**

Capitulo2. Peleas de pareja.

Estaba una joven sentada en el árbol sagrado maldiciendo por los suelos a su esposo hanyou

Kagome- ese tonto de inuyasha le voy a decir miles de_siéntate _asta que la espalda se le rompa-decía mientras recordaba la pelea de esa mañana

_Estaba un hanyou con su esposa sentados en la sala comiendo, todo iba bien asta que la joven rompió el silencio_

_Kagome- oye Inuyasha-_

_Inuyasha-dime-_

_Kagome- hoy que fui a visitar a mi madre me dio unos boletos para viajar todo un mes por el mundo ya que ella no podía viajar por la salud de mi abuelo y Souta estaba en época de exámenes, así que me los dio para que tu, las niñas y yo podamos ir de viaje ¿que te parece? _

_Inuyasha-no iremos- dijo empezando de nuevo a comer_

_Kagome-¿Qué dijiste?-su tono era entre confundida y enojada._

_Inuyasha-lo que oíste, además tengo muchas aldeas que exterminar junto con miroku y las niñas no pueden viajar aun tan pequeñas_

_Kagome-¡pero si ya están en edad, además miroku puede el solo con los demonios!-dijo enojada_

_Inuyasha-¡ya te dije que no iremos yo no quiero ir estamos bien así!_

_Kagome-¡si iremos!_

_Inuyasha-¡no iremos!_

_Kagome-¡Que si!_

_Inuyasha-¡que no! , ¡Además si me llevas por la fuerza soy capaz de destruir el pozo y lo sabes!_

_Kagome-¡eres insoportable!-inhalando una gran bocanada de aire-¡siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate!- una vez que termino de decir eso salió de la cabaña dejando al hanyou tirado en el piso._

Kagome "pero ni crea que no voy a ir aunque sea sin el de que voy, voy" seguía con sus pensamientos asta que vio como se acercaban Kikyo y sango súper enojadas y no dudo en preguntarles una vez que llegaron

Kagome- Kikyo, ¿sango que pasó?-

Kikyo y sango-nuestros esposos-

Kagome-suspirando- ¿que hicieron ahora?

Sango- yo le deje a Miroku que se encargara de las niñas mientras iba a lavar unas prendas y cuando volví, vi a esta Hikari y Akira manchadas asta los pies de lodo y a miroku coqueteando con una muchacha del pueblo-su tono de voz era frustrado y enojado.

Kikyo-y a mi Tsukune me echa en cara de que según lo descuido por estar curando y purificando las aldeas vecinas y hoy me dijo que ni siquiera se cocinar- en eso estaban las jóvenes asta que vieron a un dragón de dos cabezas descender al suelo junto con una joven de 21 años de pelo negro sujeto en un chongo y un Kimono muy elegante color rojo con flores blancas, su cara se veía enojada y seria, una vez que aterrizo Kagome, Sango y Kikyo fueron hacia ella

Kagome- ¡Rin! Que gusto verte aquí- y si mas la abraso y rin no dudo ni un segundo en corresponderle.

Rin- Si Kagome extrañaba verlas a ustedes- una vez que se separo saludo a las demás y todas ellas vieron la cara de enojada que tenia rin

Sango- ¿oye rin que paso? ¿Por qué hoy estas tan enojada?

Rin no pudo mas y les conto- ¡Por sesshomaru es el esposo mas celoso y frio del mundo!

Kikyo, Kagome y sango suspiraron y pensaron casi al mismo tiempo "otra mas"

Kikyo- cuéntanos que paso rin-

Rin-pues verán hoy en la mañana recibimos una vista del lord del norte y su esposa todo iba bien asta que vi como la esposa del lord le coqueteaba a sesshomaru ¡y el no hacia nada! Y cuando el lord del norte empezó a hablar con migo este sesshomaru no dejaba de vernos con cara de asesino, y eso no es todo cuando se fueron me llevo asta nuestra habitación y todavía me pregunto que, que insinuaba con el lord del este ¡hazme el favor!

Kagome-parece que hoy es el día de peleas de pareja-todas asintieron

Sango- ¿oye Rin y con quien dejaste a Hinata?

Rin- la deje al cuidado de yaken-

Así estaban las chicas hasta que vieron un remolino acercarse hacia ellas cuando se detuvo dejo ver a una Ayame enojadísima

Kikyo, Sango, Kagome y Rin- ¿Koga verdad?

Ayame medio sorprendida- ¿eh? ¿Como supieron?

Kagome-instinto-

Sango- oigan chicas yo digo que tenemos que hacer algo para que nuestros esposos aprendan-

Rin-si ¿pero que?-todas se quedaron pensativas asta que Kagome hablo

Kagome-¡Ya se!

Todas las demás-¿Qué?

Kagome-¡iremos de viaje a mi época!

CONTINUARA…

Gracias por leer y se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo!


	3. El viaje

**Nuestro tiempo de disfrutar**

**Capitulo3. **El viaje

-¿Qué?-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas

Kagome- si, mi madre me dio boletos para viajar por todo el mundo por un mes-

Rin-esta muy bien pero ¿Qué hacemos con nuestros hijos?-

Kagome-pues que los cuiden nuestros esposos-

Sango-si eso suena muy bien, que se vuelvan mamás por todo un mes-

Kikyo- yo como no tengo hijos no me preocupo-

Ayame- a mi también me gusta la idea-

Sango- pero Kagome ¿como vamos a ir? si los únicos que pueden atravesar el pozo son inuyasha y tu-

Kagome-la verdad sango desde que volví el pozo cambio mucho, ahora todo ser que me acompañe a mi puede atravesar el pozo-

Ayame- entonces que no se diga más vámonos-

Rin- si nomas espérenme un momento- y de ahí saco dos pergaminos de la espalda de ah-uh y escribió en las dos una de la quedo ella y la otra la puso de nuevo en la espalda del dragón- Ah-Uh, vuelvan al palacio y denle el pergamino a yaken- y así termino de decir el dragón se fue volando

Kagome- ¿Qué escribiste en los pergaminos rin?

Rin- ya lo sabrán, pero ya vámonos

Y así todas se encaminaron al pozo devora huesos y antes de saltar Kagome se paro en frente y pregunto-¿están seguras de esto verdad?-

Todas-si-y así saltaron al pozo primero Kagome luego Sango después rin después Kikyo y Ayame.

Una vez que salieron del pozo en la época de Kagome, las chicas se quedaban maravilladas con las cosas que veían y solo preguntaban ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Cómo funciona?, ¿es un demonio aquello? Asta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Kagome donde su mama las recibió.

Madre de Kagome- oh, querida que bueno que vienes y por lo visto acompañada con tus amigas

Kagome-si mamá mira ellas son Sango, Rin, Ayame y Kikyo- todas saludaron cortésmente la mama de Kagome- nos vamos a quedar una noche aquí para luego salir de viaje, claro si no es molestia-

Mamá de Kagome- oh, claro que no, pero pasen por favor-

Kagome- gracias, ma'- y así todas subieron al cuarto de Kagome una vez que entraron se "pusieron a planear cosas sobre el viaje"

Sango-Wow, Kagome tu casa es impresionante-

Rin- si, parce un palacio pero en chiquito-

Ayame- si además mágico, como este futon flotante-

Kagome-jajá, no es ni mágico ni futon es un colchón que se sostiene de madera y se llama cama-

Todas-ahhh-

Kagome-ahora déjenme ver como le vamos a hacer para comprar ropa para todo un mes-

Kikyo- ¿eh? Y ¿porque tenemos que cambiar nuestro tipo de ropa?-

Kagome-porque así no pueden ir en la calle –

Rin- entonces ¿no se necesita estar tan arreglada con ahorita lo estoy?

Kagome-no a tu edad todavía puedes usar cosas más juveniles-

Rin- hay que bueno- en eso desase su chongo dejando ver sus largos cabellos negros lacios-

-fiuuuu-dijo una voz que venia del ropero de Kagome

Rin-¡aaaa, Kagome esa cosa me chiflo!-

Voz del ropero- no, no es cierta –

Rin-¡aa, y aparte mentirosa!-

En eso Kagome se para de su asiento y va asta el ropero a abrirlo, una vez abierto deja ver a tres chicos de 15 años-

Kagome-que bonito, Souta, que bonito- decía sarcásticamente

Souta-Jejeje, gracias eso mismo me dice mi mamá-

Kagome-mira no te agás el graciosito y dime ¿Por qué tu y tus amigo nos estaban espiando?-

Souta- por…por…por…-

Kagome-Souta- lo miraba con cara súper matadora

Souta-por que tus amigas son muy guapas-

Las mencionadas lo único que hicieron fue ruborizarse

Kagome-pues lamento decirles que ellas ya están casadas y con hijos-

Souta y sus amigos-ouuhh- bajando la cabeza

Souta-bueno como no están disponibles mejor nos vamos ¿verdad chicos?- se iba hacia la puerta asta que una mano lo detuvo

Kagome-nada de que ya nos vamos antes tendrán que hacer algo por nosotras-

Souta-¿Qué?

Kagome-denme sus billeteras-

Souta y sus amigos-No-

Kagome-¿Qué dijeron?- se veía como un aura negra la envolvía haciendo a todos, incluso a las chicas temblar de miedo

Souta-qu…que aquí están nuestras billeteras-dándole las tres billeteras, una vez que se las dieron salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kagome una vez que saco el dinero y tarjeta de crédito de las billeteras las aventó por la ventana-ok creo que con eso servirá para la ropa mientras tanto vamos a ver que ropa mía les queda para ir de compras-

Así empezaron las chicas a vestirse para ir de compras. Sango se puso un vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, acompañado de un suéter azul, Kikyo se puso un pans negro y una blusa color rojo, Rin se puso unos jean negros ajustados y una blusa sin mandas ni tirantes color azul cielo y Ayame se puso una minifalda de mezclilla e igual una blusa sin mangas ni tirantes pero de color verde. Las 4 estaban hermosas además de que Kagome les arreglo el pelo y las maquillo un poco. Una vez listas se fueron de compras.

En el sengoku

Estaban, un hanyou, un monje, un aldeano y un demonio lobo buscando a sus esposas

Inuyasha-miroku, ¿supiste algo de ellas?

Miroku-no Inuyasha nadie del pueblo las vio-

Koga- y el rastro solo sigue hasta el árbol sagrado-

En eso estaban los chicos cuando vieron desde el cielo a un demonio-perro descender desde los cielos junto con su cachorra de tres años dormida en su estola(N/A: se lo imaginan, que tiernooo, Hmp bueno continúen con la historia) una vez este aterrizo se dirigió hacia los chicos

Sesshomaru- ¿y rin?-su voz sonaba fría y enojada y como no, apenas y había llegado de revisar su territorio de cualquier youkai que lo quisiera invadir y cuando vuelve al castillo y ni esposa ni sirvientes ni siquiera el inútil de yaken estaba ahí.

Inuyasha- si hermano yo bien ¿y tu?-decía sarcásticamente

Sesshomaru-Hmp- el lo miraba amenazadoramente, ya estaban a punto de pelear asta que una voz los detuvo.

Miroku- no sesshomaru no hemos visto a Rin ni a nuestras esposas-

Al oír eso sesshomaru alzo el rostro hacia el cielo y luego camino elegantemente hasta el pozo, los chicos sin dudarlo lo siguieron una vez que llegaron al pozo vieron que encima estaba un pergamino

Miroku-Inuyasha lee el pergamino tal vez así sepamos sobre el paradero de las chicas-

Inuyasha-¡Khe! Esta bien.

Mientras inuyasha iba leyendo sus ojos se hacían cada vez mas grandes asta ya no poder más y casi todos a excepción de sesshomaru le miraban impacientes.

Tsukune-¿Qué dice el pergamino joven Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se les quedo viendo unos minutos asta que dijo-las chicas no volverán asta dentro de un mes-

Continuara….

Gracias por leer y se aceptan comentarios


End file.
